The Fox Prince
by Strawberry Nya
Summary: Little Prince Naruto, nicknamed the Fox Prince, is soon to be wed. There are many suitors, but he wants none of them. He only wants the one, only, Sasuke Uchiha. AU
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Fox Prince

Summary: Little Prince Naruto, nicknamed the Fox Prince, is soon to be wed. There are many suitors, but he wants none of them. He only wants the one, only, Sasuke Uchiha. AU

Warnings: Alternate reality, OOC (Naruto is shy as hell and Sasuke is nice for a change), yaoi, Naruto paired with various characters

I made this one day when I was really bored, and wanted to write about a princely character. My mind immediately went to Sasuke in a kimono and a crown. But I decided to make it mainly about Naruto instead, and pair him up with a shitload of characters XD

Enjoy o3o

* * *

Once upon a time there was a lonely prince, with the ancient curse of the fox demon bestowed on him. For that reason, he was nicknamed 'The Fox Prince', of course. One day, he was sitting on a little wooden swing in front of a small pond filled with brilliant fish and surrounded by wild blossoming sakura, that connected to a beautiful freshwater river. Although the river was very cold, The Fox Prince still loved to bathe in its clean waters.

After a few minutes of swinging, he sighed and stood up. Since theres no one to talk to and nothing to do, he thought to himself, I might as well take a bath. He silently walked towards the biggest sakura tree, the one that was covering the entryway to the river. His dark blue and orange kimono billowed as he walked; it was far too big for his size. He pushed away a couple of bright pink branches to push his way through, but stopped short. There was someone else already in the river, bathing.

It was a young man, maybe the age of seventeen, with mussed up raven black hair, and beautiful charcoal eyes. Even though he was so dark, his whole self glistened in contrast against the yellow sun and pink sakura pedals. A black and red kimono lay upon the grass beside the river gently. The young man dunked under the clear water for a couple seconds, but soon came back up, shivering and smiling. That is, until the little Fox Prince stumbled. He tried to get a closer look at the young mans face, but his golden locks got caught on a sakura branch. It rustled loudly, and the raven haired one instantly stopped smiling and looked around.

"Who goes there?" he asked calmly. The Fox Prince was frozen where he stood, hair still tangled up in the branch. He gently tried to undo it without making too much noise, but ended up falling face first onto the other side of the tree. He didnt realize how much he was leaning on the branch for support until then.

The Fox Prince lay there in embarassment, trying to gather his thoughts. Unbeknownst to him, the raven tried to stifle a chuckle, as he smiled a little at the clumsy, golden haired prince.

"Its okay," he started, "No need to feel embarassment. Just tell me why you were watching."

The Fox Prince got up slowly, and brushed his kimono free of loose grass. He tried to look up at the young man, but could not. He was flushed, and very, _very_ embarassed. After all, he had just caught a stranger bathing.

"I... I am deeply sorry." he squeaked out in a small voice. "I just... I-"

"It is fine. Tell me your name, if you dont mind me asking."

"The Fo- I mean... N-Naruto." _Prince Naruto... _he added as an after-thought.

The Fox Prince then turned around and ran. When he got back to the swing he could hear the other man call out to him, "Uchiha! Sasuke Uchiha!". He then ran again, all the way back to his castle down the main road.

-End of chapter 1-

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! I'm working on the next chapter!

もうしばらくお待ちください！ o3o


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Fox Prince

Summary: Little Prince Naruto, nicknamed the Fox Prince, is soon to be wed. There are many suitors, but he wants none of them. He only wants the one, only, Sasuke Uchiha. AU

Warnings: Alternate reality, OOC (Naruto is shy as hell and Sasuke is nice for a change), yaoi, Naruto paired with various characters

Huzzah! Second chapter! I think Naruto changes emotions a little too quickly, sorry. So... uh, yup. YUP.

* * *

When he reached his tremendous castle, he ran straight to the room labeled _'Naruto' _. He ran up and flopped down onto his big matress, sinking into the fluffy materials. He buried his head deep into his feather pillow until he felt like he was going to suffocate!

He could feel his face turning an even more magnificent colour of scarlet than before._'How could I do such a thing! Oh my..'_

His thoughts strayed from embarassment to admiration.

"But he sure was handsome. Maybe he was a prince as well?" The Fox Prince smiled at the thought. That would be nice, since he was expected to be wed posthaste.

"Can two princes get married, though? Surely not. Thats perposterous." he laughed. The laugh was nothing but happy. "These days... nobody understands the relationships that can blossom from two men..."

The Fox Prince lay there, thinking of when he was younger. The townspeople would always make and poke fun at him, whether it be behind his back or face-to-face. Why? All because of a small curse bestowed unto him. It was not fair! People shunned him out of their lives, didn't pay attention to him, ridiculed him. But most of that had faded away with time. They had found out he was a prince.

And, surely, if they found out Prince Naruto preferred gentlemen over ladies... all from the past would come back. But twice as hard.

"Just... just like what happened to my teacher..." he sniffed, a few small tears cascading onto his pillow. Yes, the same thing had happened to his dear teacher Kakashi. The village found out he was seeing another one of the prince's teachers, Iruka. It would not matter much but Iruka was a _man_. To say the least, all hell broke loose, and Kakashi was sentenced to death.

Naruto and Iruka stopped them at the very last second. Kakashi was still alive to that day, but as a slave. He served below the prince now, whereas he served _over_ him before. It was sad, really. This was the reason The Fox Prince did not want anyone to know of his little secret.

"Still..." the prince thought outloud, rolling himself into a ball. His blush did not fade, but the crystalin tears were replaced by a small smile. "It would be nice to marry him... I guess I will only fantasize. But not too much."

"Prince Naruto!" a high pitched yell echoed from the downstairs corridor. Naruto's ears perked up at the shrill sound; his mothers voice was irreplacable. Oh, how he hated that vile excuse for a mother. Naruto took in a shakey breath, then quickly got up and trotted down the stairs. As he delicately walked off the last wodden stair, he looked up at the strange smiling face of his mother. His father didn't seem to be in the room at the moment; he was probably out doing work or negotiating something-or-another. Naruto tried not to grimace as the woman took his arm and led him to a chair. He flopped down into the soft leather material heavily and sighed.

"Yes, Fuyo...?" he asked in disinterest, his mind wandering back to the raven. Maybe he could ask a maid to make a kimono for him, that other prince's kimono looked quite dirty. Hm, yes, that sounded like a wonderful idea. Fuyo tapped her foot in impatience; Naruto cleared his throat and stared up into her cold brown eyes.

"The impudence- Uzumaki, call me 'mother'." she said. Fuyo's face still showed a smile, but it was anything but happy. Her voice sounded like impatient nails on a squeaky chalkboard. Naruto found it increasingly difficult to render why his kind-hearted father married such a wench. He frowned but said nothing more to test her patience. Instead, he sat there curtly and gestured her to continue. "Anyways, I have called you because of a very, _very_ important matter. My little prince, you are going to get married. Now, I have picked many suitors for you, so choose wisely... they will be here tomorrow...."

Her voice pranced along in the same manner as it had before, soon becoming excited at describing all the beautiful women she had picked out for him. Naruto's face was white. Tomorrow... so soon? He hadn't even had a second meeting with his charming Uchiha! He shivered at the thought, then excused himself and wobbled his way into the back garden. His kimono caught on his feet a couple times as he took small, hurried steps; he really wasn't concentrating. Who could concentrate, when you just fell in love with a man and were told you had to marry some random woman whom your ghastly mother picked out for you. Naruto could feel his whole life spiraling down the drain.

* * *

Poor little uke prince. How I feel for you D:

Please review! 3


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Fox Prince

Summary: Little Prince Naruto, nicknamed the Fox Prince, is soon to be wed. There are many suitors, but he wants none of them. He only wants the one, only, Sasuke Uchiha. AU

Warnings: Alternate reality, OOC (Naruto is shy as hell and Sasuke is nice for a change), yaoi, Naruto paired with various characters

Uhhhhhmmm...... YAY? XD

* * *

The Fox Prince

Not only was he to meet a several dozen girls that he wanted nothing to do with, The Fox Prince had a booming headache. The foreboding information his step mother had told him last night caused him to not be able to sleep at all, and lack of sleep usually was followed up by a stomach ache or headache. Fortunately, it was _only _the latter and not both. Oh how he wished he could just snuggle with his Uchiha....

Naruto tried to blink away thoughts of the raven for now; no need to get distracted while listening to his mother prattle on about beautiful young girls who would probably end up annoying the hell out of him. _'For Kami-sama's sake... I'm __**gay**__! She should have noticed it by __**now!'**_Naruto thought as he pulled the hair on the back of his head. _'This is so boring...'_

".... now, as I was saying- Uzumaki! Are you listening to me?!" Fuyo slammed her bony hand onto the table before her. It did nothing to ease Naruto's headache, but it _did_ make him snap back into focus.

"Y-yes!" he replied swiftly. "Please, do continue."

Fuyo sighed. "Yes, as I was saying. The list of girls are here..." she handed him a long list... _too_ long, in the Princes mind. "... but the one's most promising in my opinion are highlighted. Those of which being Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuuga, and some lovely young women named TenTen and Temari."

"Great. They all sound wonderful." Naruto faked a smile and folded the list gently in his hands. Fuyo may have bought it, but his father was one to know when his own son was not happy. As the little Prince descended up the wooden stairs to get ready for this grand endeavor, he followed behind him silently, bubbling with parental concern.

When Naruto finally reached his room, the Yondaime took a time to leave him alone, then he peered inside. His son was quite the sight; picking through clothes fussily, throwing them to the side, and sighing angrily to himself. When he heard the Prince quietly curse under his breath, he calmly pushed the door open and let himself in.

"Hey, Naruto....?" he calmly said to the son who had his back facing him. He turned around very slowly at the call of his name. "Are you okay?"

"Do I _look_ okay, father?" Naruto rolled his eyes and stared angrily out into the air. "This is so frustrating! Ugh, I don't wanna get married to a girl _Fuyo_ picked out!"

The Yondaime chuckled a little bit, resting himself on Naruto's bed. "Yes, who knows what her taste in women is like." he tousled his son's hair lovingly and moved to observe the clothes Naruto had strewn about on his floor. "Hmm... well, son, it's normal to be nervous- ah! This is what I was looking for!" he picked up a royal blue kimono made of silk and an obi as orange as the sunset. He threw it to Naruto, who barely caught it in a fluster. "Simple is the best. Anyways, as I was saying, it's okay to be nervous. I know it may seem too soon to marry now... maybe I could even get you out of it-"

"MINATO!"

Both simultaneously winced at his name being called by that shrill voice. Fuyo had ears like a bat. "Right, right. Sorry... but son, you'll meet a woman you'll really like soon enough, don't worry!" he shone a bright, reassuring smile at him. Naruto grimaced. Minato pouted.

"But, father, you don't understa-" Naruto let out a little gasp and frowned, but snuggled into his fathers arms anyways. Minato had come over to give him a nice hug, hopefully to calm his nerves. He appreciated the sympathy, but it didn't really help. The Yondaime pulled away slowly, then turned to walk out the door. Before he descended down the stairs, he poked his head through the door once more.

"Remember, kiddo, don't be nervous! Get ready soon, they'll be here in an hour!" and with that he hurriedly ran down the stairs, shouting "I'm coming, Fuyo!" behind him. Who knows what would happen if he didn't obey that dragon of a woman. Naruto rolled his eyes at his stupid, kindhearted father then averted his attention back to his clothes. Ugh. He hated fancy clothes... he'd rather just wear his normal orange yukata he lounged in. He picked them up and eyed them warily before throwing them down on his bed and standing up to get changed.

"Why... why can't men get married." he whispered to himself, removing his cotton dress. "Some day that'll change." he let out an exasperated sigh. "Dattebayo..."

-end chapter 3-

* * *

TBC mwuahahhaa

Please review! owo


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The Fox Prince

Summary: Little Prince Naruto, nicknamed the Fox Prince, is soon to be wed. There are many suitors, but he wants none of them. He only wants the one, only, Sasuke Uchiha. AU

Warnings: Alternate reality, OOC (Naruto is shy as hell and Sasuke is nice for a change), yaoi, Naruto paired with various characters

So much for "loving" relationship. Hah.

I am quite the fan of shit-faced Sasuke. You'll see more of him!

* * *

The Fox Prince

Indeed, an hour later when Naruto decided to stop holding himself up in his room and 'man up', the house was decorated and the halls were teeming with maids and butlers, rushing around with food and flowers. All were headed outside to the courtyard. Naruto guessed that's where all the girls were... waiting for the gay prince to pick them out of force. He sighed, straightened his obi, brushed his hair, and was down the stairs in a matter of minutes.

It wasn't suprising to see tables filled with girls and thrones set up for the Queen, the King, and himself. What _was_ suprising, however, was that there was _extra _thrones. Two of them, to be exact. It was too far to see from where the Prince was stationed, so he cautiously walked out into the courtyard, carefully trying to avoid oncoming carts of food and any girls who happened to spot him and think it was a good idea to jump on the opportunity. As he daintily walked his way over to the thrones, his father spotted him and waved jovially.

"Hey, Naruto! Over here, kiddo!" Naruto frowned at the small scene his father was making; of course he knew where they were... who couldn't? He sent a small glare over to his father and kept on walking, trying to act unaffected by Minato's comment and some 'Hello, Your Highness''s getting passed his way. As he was about to make his last steps up to his destination, he froze. There, sitting on the right of his throne, was the one, the only, Sasuke Uchiha.

He felt his face flame up. "W-wha...?!"

Minato laughed at his son's bewilderment. "Oh, I forgot to mention, we contacted the two neighboring kingdoms and we all set up this." Minato smiled at, presumably, the other two princes before his eyes, one of which was the boy Naruto was infatuated with. "This is Prince Gaara no Sabaku," he pointed to the chair to his right where a redheaded, bored looking young man sat with his hands folded in his lap. "And this is-"

"Sasuke!" Naruto blurted out. He covered his mouth. "I mean... n-nice to see you both." he gave a curt little bow and sat down in his own throne. Minato shot him a smile and a thumbs up. Despite himself, Naruto rolled his eyes, placing his arms on the armrests and squeezing them in a death grip. How could this happen?! Sasuke was sitting right next to him! Sure he'd been longing to see him, but now he could do nothing but talk to him for a small while! Who knows if he could actually contain himself during the whole procedure of finding a wife.... wait a second... Sasuke was getting married too! _'Shiiiiiiiiiit!'_ Naruto took a small glance to his left and cringed. _'My plans... ruined!'_

The raven haired one caught his glance, and leaned over himself to see Naruto's face better. "Hi there." his face was nothing like before. Naruto remembered his face being bright and full of happiness. Now it just looked bored, tired, angry and maybe even a little meek. Sasuke smoothed down his elegant dark purple kimono uncomfortably as Naruto stared into his eyes for he could do nothing more than that.... that, and blush. An angel's kiss of a blush graced his light features, growing ever darker as the seconds past. "Why are you always so embarrassed? It's annoying." the raven slurred in a cockish tone. He blew hair out of his face then sat back in his chair, still fiddling with his kimono. "Dobe."

"E-excuse me?" Naruto replied, slightly stunned at his love interests new behavior. _'Isn't it sorta obvious why I'm always embarrassed?! I'm around __**you,**__ aren't I!'_ he thought, twiddling his thumbs, watching Sasuke pull at a little string caught on his green obi. _'He called me an idiot... maybe he doesn't like me as much as I thought.... teme.'_ Suddenly, he heard an exasperated sigh come from his right. He turned to watched Prince Gaara no Sabaku staring at him. Even though he had a blank expression plastered on his pale face, his bright green eyes twinkled with sympathy.

"Excuse Mr. Bitch over there." he deadpanned. Sasuke glared at him, which actually just made the redheaded one smirk a little. "Some retarded girls over there snuck him alcohol before he came to sit down. He quite likes you; don't take it personally." Gaara then turned ahead of him, watching over all the girls sit down patiently at tables. "To be honest, he won't shut the fuck up about you."

"Oh.... well-"

Before Naruto could finish, Minato piped up. Talk about bad timing. As soon as the Yondaime stood up, it looked like all the girls suddenly knew they were going to be announced. They all sat on the edge of their seats, some of them already standing up. "Again, we welcome you! Thank you for waiting patiently... now we may commence the meeting of the Princes!" he gestured to the trio of young boys and introduced all three formally, while the girls squealed in the background, the maids and butlers clapping. Naruto's head spun with different emotions.... fear, regret, embarrassment, confusion, offending comments.... too many people were talking at once. He closed his eyes. _'I can do this... I'm a man... I can do this!'_ He breathed in slowly and calmly, letting go a big gust of air that felt like it had emptied his very soul. When he opened his eyes a moment later, girls were lined up all around them, wishing to be talked to and praised and possibly chosen to marry one of the fine princes sitting before them. _'I **can't** do this! Look at them all! All so hopeful, waiting to get chosen...' _a small girl with purple hair and a very flustered expression came to greet him. _'... get married, have kids... - oh shit! Kids!? I totally forgot!' _She bowed and said her name. _'I hate kids! I don't wanna have.... s... sex... with __**them**__! Gross! With a woman.... ew!' _When the prince did not respond, Gaara punched his shoulder. That finally snapped him out of his stupor.

"Oh... yes! I'm very sorry! Please repeat yourself." he coughed and faked a smile. That reassured the embarrassed girl a small bit, for she smiled back and bowed once again.

"Yes, Your Highness. I-I'm Hinata Hyuuga." her voice was quiet and high pitched. She had a cute face, and a cute voice, not to mention a nice body showing underneath all her beautiful clothing. Sounded like a perfect suitor for the prince. If only that prince liked women....

-TBC

* * *

Lololol I hate Hinata... it kills me to describe her as beautiful and cute....

...in fact, I pretty much hate every woman in 'Naruto'. Except Tsunade. =w=

If this seems boring right now, do not worry! I think it's boring right now too D:

Please please please review!


End file.
